


my legs fell asleep half an hour ago

by merelyans



Series: Catboys AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Naps, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Semi, M/M, Napping, Tendou pulls an Edward Cullen and watches Semi sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyans/pseuds/merelyans
Summary: Eita falls asleep in Tendou's lap and Tendou can't help but fall in love all over again.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: Catboys AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	my legs fell asleep half an hour ago

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of HQ Catboy Week
> 
> Prompt: **Napping** | Cat Cafe

It’s the way Eita snores that makes Tendou feel the fuzziest, his breathing light with the occasional tiny lip smack. He smiles to himself, running his hand over the silky bush of a tail that’s curled around both him and the sleeping catboy. 

Lazy days are his favorite, both their favorites, even though Eita already sleeps through most of Tendou’s shifts and it's like he never left for work in the first place. Tendou wakes up early, too early, leaves breakfast for Eita to eat, heads into the bakery to start prepping, heads out around noon, and comes home around lunch to finish his work testing out recipes. But lazy days? Days when he gets to watch his favorite cooking shows and watch the even better show of his boyfriend sleeping in his lap?

Yeah, he could live in the quiet hours of lazy days until the end of time.

He could die right here and now and be a happy man, content with his life choices, especially when they involve the time after bringing Eita in. It was raining that night, and even though it’s been years since then, years of safety, security, and years of love, Eita still hates storms. He still hates the feeling of water on his fur, always jumps into and curls up in Tendou’s lap at the first signs of rain, heart pounding and eyes wide, and Tendou _always_ holds him. Always makes sure they can facetime if it’s raining when he's at work and can't take the rest of the day off, always makes sure that there’s a piece of him for Eita to hold onto when he’s away.

Always makes sure Eita feels safe, because that’s all Tendou’s ever wanted to do.

But it’s not raining today. It’s calm and sunny, not a single cloud in the sky, birds twittering and chirping from the trees Eita likes to climb in their backyard, the neighbor cats lounging on their porches. The perfect kind of day. It truly is perfect, Eita fit into his lap, tail tickling at his skin and snores rumbling softly.

Eita’s warm, sleeping so peacefully it nears something close to angelic, and Tendou sneakily gets out his phone to snap a few photos. His coworkers just love seeing the new photos of Eita he always takes, showing them off as the dough proofs or when they aren't busy tempering chocolate. They all love the color of his fur, how bushy his tail is, and, like Tendou, they love how adorable he is, how he sleeps with a small smile on his face despite swearing up and down he doesn’t.

And Eita _purrs,_ fingers outstretching when he’s dreaming, swatting at some feather or mouse or insect that isn’t there. He’ll mewl sometimes, completely lost in his instincts, hair shining in the beams of sunlight he loves to get lost in. The beams that Tendou has learned to feel so comfortable in, the color yellow and strips of rainbows never having looked so beautiful.

 _He_ is beautiful, there’s no doubt about it. His fur, his tail, his ears, his eyes, his smile, the way he carries himself, the way he speaks, the way he just exists. Tendou thinks it’s all beautiful, everything becoming so inherently Eita, something so precious and delicate and undeniably strong. It's something he could fall in love with over and over again, with just one glance.

He’s a calm storm of a cat, brewing on the horizon but never meeting land. Independent, smart as hell, his eyes as bright as the sunlight he always soaks in and seemingly stores. It seeps out as he slumbers, washing over Tendou in small dribbles, meows, and purrs. 

He bats at something else, Tendou blowing a small huff of amusement out of his lungs, letting it trickle out into the air so as to not wake Eita up. He wouldn’t dare wake someone so peaceful, so pleasantly and blissfully unaware of how _beautiful_ he looks as he drifts between dreams.

Tendou doesn’t mind the weight that makes his legs go numb, doesn’t mind that his throat is dry and he’s wanted to get something to drink for the past thirty minutes, doesn’t mind that he’s been watching Chopped for way too long and can’t get up to get the remote and change the channel. Eita’s nap is way more important than suffering through the pain of yet another person making a vinaigrette with only a minute remaining.

Eita is worth it.

Always has been.

He bends over, his last strip of self control flying out of the window, and nuzzles into Eita’s fur, kissing the top of his head. It’s soft against his lips, silky and smooth. He smells like green apple with a hint of cinnamon, the green apple from the shampoo he forces Eita to use once a week, the cinnamon from the test recipes Tendou had tried to make the perfect fruit pie. 

He’s lucky that his cat can stand eating sweets, all of his recipes first and foremost taste tested by Eita and then himself, either to treat him with the first bite of something amazing or to make Eita hack into the sink before reluctantly eating it in solidarity.

He’s lucky that Eita puts up with him the way he does, all small, full smiles and accepting his early schedule, his busy hours, his filming new recipe videos from home. Accepts his love of cooking shows and trashy reality tv, watching obscure anime shows found only in the dark corners of streaming services with terrible plots and even worse voice acting. Accepts how Tendou only has a handful of friends and would burn down a city just to see each of them happy.

Oh if only Eita knew the lengths Tendou would go to for him and him alone.

Like how dry his damn throat is.

Eita stirs as Tendou pulls away from the kiss, replacing his lips with his hand and running it through the fluffy grey coat. It tangles in his fingers, imprints of his palm left when he repeats the motion. Eita hums a tiny questioning noise, first and second eyelids cracking open when Tendou stops.

“Don't stop,” He mumbles sleepily, reaching to put Tendou’s hand back. “‘S nice.”

Tendou repeats the action, and Eita starts to purr, the noise nothing more than a soft, simple rumble. It vibrates into Tendou like he’s purring himself, and Tendou smiles. Eita closes his eyes and enjoys the touch, enjoys the circle motions and the long strokes. His tail twitches, flicking back and forth happily as he starts to awaken.

“Did you have a good nap?” Tendou asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Mm,” Eita responds, punctuating it with a tiny nod. “Your legs are comfy.”

“I’m glad,” Tendou chuckles. “They fell asleep about an hour ago.”

“Oh,” Eita rolls off of him, snuggling up on the cushion next to him. “You should’ve just woken me up, then.”

Tendou stands up, his legs wobbly and shaking, his confidence in his ability to walk dwindling the moment he shifts his weight. He looks down at Eita, heart full, smile fuller, and boops Eita’s nose.

“Never, you’re just too stinkin’ cute.”


End file.
